


What I Wouldn't Do For You.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: ColdFlash Week 2019 (April) [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie Thawne Lives, Fake Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Not Beta Read, Secret Identity, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: ColdFlash Week 2019 - Day 4: Faked Death.Captain Cold was the most powerful and feared villain in all history and not just in the present time. He was a Legend, in every sense of the word, a rumor, a nightmare and a monster. Just a few people knew who was under that mask, and even less people knew the secret behind his ability to be known since hundreds of years ago. When he meets Barry Allen, though, he knows that Captain Cold has to disappear, so he fakes his death.





	What I Wouldn't Do For You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! :D I hope you're having a good day~ 
> 
> Prompt from [Writing Prompts](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/) : "You were once the most powerful villain. You retired early and are engaged to a minor super hero who isn't aware of your past. They are about to be killed right before your eyes... But you step in."
> 
> I hope you like it, guys! :3

Captain Cold was the most powerful and feared villain in all history and not just in the present time. He was a Legend, in every sense of the word, a rumor, a nightmare and a monster. Just a few people knew who was under that mask, and even less people knew the secret behind his ability to be known since hundreds of years ago.

Except the people that helped Leonard, everybody thought that Captain Cold was a legacy, but the truth was completely different. It had been Snart since the beginning, since he got his powers and a bunch of time travelers asked for his help. They needed specifically his abilities as a thief and his ice powers.

In exchange for his help, the Legends (and he was shocked to learn that Mick, his friend, but from the future, was part of that group) let him steal some valuable painting that would be missing anyways. Not that they could have stopped him if they had tried.

They kept asking for his helps from time to time and eventually they gave Leonard a bracelet that allowed him to travel without a ship. It was a big mistake for them to think that Cold wouldn’t use it for his own benefit, and maybe he would have to thank Mick for convincing them that it would be okay.

After he got that beautiful and powerful device, nothing stopped him to go to the past and make everything his. He didn’t make it a big supervillian thing like it happened in the movies, he just ruled the whole city from the shadows. He had every single criminal wrapped around his little finger.

He became the Boogeyman, even though he was travelling through different years. He was always where he needed to be the most and bossed his minions around. He always left in charge a person he could trust and only one time he had to kill that person for trying to get his power by stabbing him in the back. After that, no one tried to make the same mistake like _she_ did.

However, Cold never went to the future. He didn’t want to know how or when he was going to die because he didn’t want to go mad trying to avoid it. It was the best for him and his mental sanity, so he just travelled to the past.

Although Leonard was mostly on other years, he liked to spend his leisure in the period of time he was from. There, he was publicly a villain because it was where everything had started and he just robbed banks and fought the cops with only a mask, his powers and his parka.

Nobody was able to stop him and eventually everyone stopped trying to arrest him. At least until that fast guy appeared to foil his heist for the first time. The ‘hero’ still didn’t fully control his powers, apparently, so Leonard got away with his lovely jewels.

Cold was sure that ‘the Streak’ would come back the next time he wanted to steal something so instead of planning another job, he started observing and analyzing the hero. Slowly and with some help, he found out where he worked and not much later he saw his face for the first time.

The speedster was young, though he was not a kid, and from what he could hear, had a good heart. He was everything Captain Cold would think a fool was. Leonard didn’t know why he started dropping hints at the labs about metas he was looking for.

The criminal knew he was being careless, that he was being stupid, but even knowing it he couldn’t help it when he approached the brunette at a karaoke and talked to him. Leonard gave Barry his number and spent almost all night chatting with him until he had to leave to take his wasted friend home. 

After that night they kept talking and going out. Snart just couldn’t be Captain Cold and fight The Flash after spending so much time with Barry, so he made a decision.

His only choices were forgetting about the hero and fight him as if he didn’t know him or stop being Captain Cold. Leonard didn’t take too long to decide he was going to hang up his parka because the brunette was worth it.

He couldn’t just disappear like that, of course, because maybe someone would try to ‘keep the legacy alive’. He wanted everybody to know that the infamous Captain Cold was dead forever and he wasn’t coming back, so he fought publicly The Flash in a very showy, big bridge.

In the middle of the battle, he jumped from the bridge, making it look like an accident, like he was avoiding a blow. He also made it look like he hit his head against the iron leg of the construction and then he disappeared under the water.

No body was found, of course, but the next day, when he met Barry he was devastated. When Leonard asked him what was wrong, the answer wasn’t something he was expecting.

“I killed someone.”

“What?” The criminal frowned, confused, and put his hand on the brunette’s shoulder to try to comfort him. “What happened? Can I help you with something?”

“No, I… I guess you saw that fight yesterday between The Flash and Captain Cold, like the rest of the city.” He mumbled, huddled on his couch. “Well, I’m The Flash.”

Although they trusted each other, Leonard didn’t think they were in a stage of their relationship where they could tell the other his secret identity. They only knew each other for some months, and deep down Snart didn’t want to tell Barry because he was afraid the brunette would get away from him.

“It was an accident, Barry. Those things sometimes happen.” Leonard sat next to him. He wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t believe the speedster. “And hey, that guy is tough, maybe he was just putting on his death because he wanted to disappear. There’s no body, right?”

“Why would someone as powerful as him want to disappear?”

“I don’t know, maybe he was bored? He’s been around since hundreds of years ago.” The criminal shrugged. “Maybe he just needed a vacation without anybody expecting him to do things, maybe he had someone that was in danger if he was alive, or perhaps he found someone who was worth it enough to leave his criminal life behind.”

“That kind of true love only happens in fairytales.” The hero smiled softly anyways, but that lovely expression disappeared after few seconds. “What if they find his body?”

“Then it will mean that you had an accident while fighting a villain.” Leonard assured. “He was the one picking such a dangerous place to fight you and he was the one who wanted a fight with you.”

“I know, but…”

“Listen, Barry.” Snart made the speedster look at him raising his chin. “You work with police officers and you were raised by one, right? You know they have to kill people sometimes to protect themselves or innocent civilians. I know this is not the same, but you couldn’t do anything to save him, okay?”

Leonard spent that day reassuring Barry and comforting him. When he went home that night, after seeing how much his death had meant to him even if they were enemies, Snart realized that he wanted more of that hero.

It was difficult, even after they started dating, because for some reason Dr. Wells didn’t approve their relationship and Iris was meddling from time to time. Leonard knew he wasn’t good enough for Barry, but wasn’t that supposed to be his decision, not everyone else’s?

When he found out about the speedster’s feelings for Iris (information that, by the way, was given by Iris herself) he was angry. Not at Barry, of course, he couldn’t blame him for having a big heart and loving someone like he did. But he was furious because of Iris for trying to ruin his supposed best friend’s relationship.

Leonard didn’t mind that much that the hero used him to get over Iris. If that was all he could aspire to with Barry, he would take it, though he hoped they could be together for a long time.

“If you need to take things slower I would understand it.” Leonard said the next time they talked by phone. “I know it’s hard to recover from a rejection, but I’m willing to take all the time you need for us to work.”

“What are you talking about?” Barry replied from the other side of his mobile. “I’m sorry I’ve been spending little time with you, but this week I’ve been very busy _running around_ and- Wait, rejection?” He stopped talking for a few seconds. “Who has told you anything about a rejection?”

“Iris.”

“Iris-? Look we’ve been having problems with Firestorm- the burning man, but I’ll call you when this is solved, okay?” The brunette promised. “I swear I’m not trying to avoid you or anything. In fact, I’d like very much to see you as soon as I have some free time.”

“Go save the world, Scarlet, I can wait a few hours more.”

It was nice to see that Barry was taking their relationship seriously too and even tried to deny that he was in love with Iris. Although it was cute, it was a bit annoying too because he didn’t want his boyfriend to lie like that on his face.

“Barry, just promise me that you won’t run away from us the second you think you have a chance with Iris.” He looked at the other man straight into his eyes. “Then I’ll stop worrying over this and I won’t be too jealous every time I know you’re spending your time with her.”

“I promise.”

After that, the only problems they had as a couple were the few fights they had from time to time and the man that caused them; Dr Wells. Barry insisted that he was just probably an homophobe and the best for them would be ignore his comments, but Leonard didn’t trust him and believed he was hiding something.

Eventually, the criminal convinced the speedster, but it took Joe also suspecting without them talking about it for Barry to give up. In the end they were right, of course, and it turned out that Wells was the man in yellow.

When the hero told him about their plan to move the metas of the prison to an island, Leonard decided he had to do something. He put on the mask and the parka just for one more time but he worked discreetly because he had no intention that people started whispering his name again.

By that time, he knew STAR labs like his own house, so he avoided all the cameras and switched off the ones he couldn’t hide from. Then, he opened the door of the cells and froze them in place for a few seconds.

“Don’t tell anybody that Captain Cold has saved you, you hear me?” He ordered with his chin raised, showing his power and his dominance. “Run away from here and don’t try to fight The Flash for now. And remember, you owe me one for your freedom.”

Leonard disappeared before he released the metas and kept an eye on them until he was sure they all were gone and none of them were coming back. It was a shame that they now were aware of where the base of operations of the city’s hero was. Luckily, they wouldn’t be smart enough and would think they were just using the place to keep them locked up.

Not long after that, the criminal convinced Barry to let him fight The Reverse Flash too. After all, they needed all the help they could get and he promised his boyfriend that he would be careful and would be hidden.

When the fight arrived, Leonard was afraid for a second because that monster was going to kill the brunette. He couldn’t let that happen, so he shot Wells- Thawne, and when he turned to attack him, Snart covered the floor in a thin layer of ice. It wasn’t noticeable, but it was enough for the evil speedster to slip.

Leonard used that moment of confusion to shot him again, this time in the head, and before anybody could do anything else, everything was over. The Reverse Flash was dead and the rest of Team Flash was alive.

The thief pretended to be a bit on a shock because he was supposed not to have killed anybody before. He let Barry take away the gun slowly and then hug him softly. Everything was okay and they had won the battle. No one asked how it was possible that Eobard had slipped and it seemed like it didn’t matter.

After that, though, things were weird between Eddie, Iris, Barry and Leonard, and when the speedster explained why, the criminal frowned. On the one hand, he was jealous again because a newspaper of the future said that his boyfriend was going to marry the woman he _had been_ in love with. On the other hand, he was happy because Barry kept his promise and didn’t jump out of their relationship at the first sign of Iris and him working out (Barry also told him about the time he kissed Iris and then travelled back in time to save the city, so he was very proud of the speedster both for doing such an incredible thing and for not breaking up with him).

“Do you still want to go with her?” Leonard asked feeling insecure, vulnerable, like he only did when he was with Barry and he had that look on his face while he looked at Iris. “Do you still want to marry her and have kids with her?”

“No, Len, I love you!” The criminal looked shocked when he heard that. It was the first time one of them said those words and the speedster didn’t notice when he did. “I got over Iris, I swear! I’m just confused because I don’t understand why we would get married in the future.”

“I love you too.” Leonard whispered. Both of them were in silence for a few minutes after that. “Can I see that newspaper?”

“Sure.”

When they entered to the vault and asked Gideon about the front page, she showed it. Snart couldn’t help but smile when he saw written ‘Iris West-Thawne’ and the wide grin his boyfriend had on his face. The brunette took a picture of the article (his boyfriend disappearing was something he would have to worry too, apparently) and sent it to his best friend immediately.

After that, even if Leonard still felt jealous from time to time of Iris, he didn’t say anything. He knew that there was only friendship between them and that Barry loved him, but he couldn’t help it. He had never been so deep in a relationship like he was in that moment. It was something new for him and he wanted to keep it whatever it took.

That’s why some months later he proposed to the hero. They had talked about marriage for a while by that time, and for now they were in a period of peace. There was no big metahuman threat and Barry and his team were able to deal with every criminal that tried to hurt people, steal things or even both.

However, the speedster refused to be The Flash the day of their wedding, but it wasn’t needed anyways, so they had a quiet and happy day. Everything was going wonderfully on their relationship and in the city.

Unfortunately, another speedster appeared in the picture. With him, a lot of crazy things arrived to Central and Leonard wasn’t happy at all. He didn’t trust Jay or Harrison and he told Barry that much. Both of them seemed to be hiding things and he knew that most of the times it wasn’t because they were secretly a superhero.

One day, though, everything blew up. They made a plan to ambush that psycho speedster and used one of Iris’ coworkers, a woman called Linda, and Barry as a bait. It didn’t work, on the contrary. Zoom took the journalist and dropped her from the roof of the labs.

Harrison and Snart rushed out of the facilities and saw both speedsters fighting. At least until Zoom broke Barry’s back. Before the scientist could shot his weapon, Cold threw out his hands, aiming at the monster that was going to kill his husband and shot ice draggers at him.

Almost every of them hit their target, but just to be sure that bastard wasn’t going to hurt anybody else, Leonard stomped and a trail of ice was created until it arrived to Zoom, freezing completely the speedster in a second.

“Barry!” He exclaimed while he ran to the brunette. “Don’t close your eyes, babe, you need to live to yell at me for keeping this big secret.”

“C-can’t feel my legs…”

“Caitlin will fix it, okay?” Leonard tried to keep his breath even. He couldn’t have a panic attack, he needed to comfort his husband and make sure he was going to be okay. “She and Cisco will be here any second now and they’ll tell me if I can carry you inside or how to do it without hurting you more.”

Like Snart said, both of them were there not even a minute later and they took Barry to a bed. None of them said anything about Leonard’s powers and he felt relieved when they told him that Barry was mostly likely going to recover and walk again. It would take some time even for the speedster, but it didn’t matter. Not at least if he was going to be okay in the end.

When the brunette woke up the next morning, the first thing he did was take Leonard’s hand, who was sleeping next to him on a chair. The criminal opened his eyes almost as fast as a speedster and kissed the other man.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Barry asked softly. “I wouldn’t have made you join me on the battleground, you know that, right?”

“Because if I had told you about my powers before, I would have felt obligated to tell you that I’m Captain Cold too.” Snart looked at the other straight into his eyes. He didn’t want his husband to think it was a joke or that he was lying. “I was afraid that you’d hate me just for being who I am. I was so afraid to lose what we have, to lose you… I’m so sorry, Scarlet.”

“You saved me anyways even though you thought I was going to be mad at you.”

“I couldn’t let that monster kill you.” Leonard nodded softly. “Not if I could do something to avoid it.”

Both of them were quiet for a few minutes, thinking. The criminal only hoped that his husband didn’t ask for the divorce because it would break him. Then the brunette chuckled and Leonard stopped thinking about anything else.

“I shouldn’t have believed you when you told me you don’t work because you inherited your house and a lot of money from an uncle.” The speedster opened his eyes wide in that moment and looked at the other man. “Oh, my God, we’ve been living with stolen money, haven’t we?”

“Would you believe me if I say no?” Barry shook his head, defeated. “I’m sorry, Scarlet, but if it makes you feel better, the people I stole most of the money is dead.” The brunette tensed and Leonard rolled his eyes. “Not what I meant. The watch I never use and it’s in my night table? I used it to time travel. I can show you how it works another day. The point is that when I went to the past I would deposit money in the bank and I would change it from a bank to another once in a while.”

“Why did you fake your death?”

“Because I met the person who was worth it enough to leave my criminal life behind.” He repeated the same words he had said the day he was comforting the brunette. “After we fought for the first time, I used all my resources to discover who the man under the mask was, and when I found out… Well, I wanted to keep an eye on you at the beginning, but I started falling for you and before I knew what I was doing I was talking to you in that bar and giving you my number.” Leonard swallowed and sighed. “I know, I’m a creep and a stalker, but that way is how I survived in the criminal word for so long without being caught.”

“And what are you going to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Rumor has it that Captain Cold was the one breaking out the metas.” The speedster spoke softly. “People will know you’re alive sooner or later.”

“Damn it, I told them not to say a word about me.” Leonard frowned. “I’m sorry about that, by the way, but I couldn’t let you do that, you would have regretted it at the end.”

“I know, but they should be locked up.”

“Now you have a prison for them.” The criminal smirked mischievously. “If you catch them, of course. Because if what you say is true and I have to be Captain Cold again, I’m going to try and take them under my wing.”

“You can’t be serious, Len, I-”

“We’ll talk about this later, okay? We don’t need you stressed out.” Leonard stood up and kissed his husband’s temple. “For now I’m going to call Caitlin.”

A week and a half later, Barry could run again as if nothing had happened. The bad news were that someone took a video of the fight between Zoom and The Flash and how Captain Cold had returned. Luckily, it was taken from behind of Leonard and his face wasn’t showed.

Some people thought that The Flash had convinced Cold to fake his death and join the heroes’ side. Other people thought that The Flash and Captain Cold worked together. Most people, though, believed that the thief had come back because he didn’t want another villain ruling his city. The most popular rumor was that Cold loved Central and even though he was a criminal, he preferred having the hero alive to protect it.

“Then you’re back to being a criminal?”

“I won’t kill anybody, I promise, and I won’t let anyone of my team hurt innocent people either.” He assured softly. “If some of them do it, I’ll be the one dropping them in the precinct.”

“But what about our fights?” The brunette asked quietly. “I don’t want to hurt or arrest you.”

“I’ll do my best so you don’t have to do that, okay?” Snart kissed his husband on his lips. “I don’t want to hurt you either, but in any case, if you defeat me and my team, you just need to let us go and we’ll go home without making a scene and without any stolen goods, what do you think about it?”

“And what if I catch one of your Rogues by their own?”

“Cute.” Leonard snorted at the name. “If they make a job without anybody else of my team or hurt someone, you’re free to send them to jail.” Barry still didn’t look convinced and the thief smiled softly. “Hey, I didn’t say it was perfect, we still have to work a lot on this, but we’ll make it work and don’t forget that always, _always_ , you and our relationship come first.”

“Fine.” Barry sighed. “Every time you steal something you’ll make it up to me, you got it?”

“Yes, sir~”

There were some ups and downs in their relationship, but every time they ended up fixing it. Maybe it wasn’t the most perfect love story, but it was theirs and that was what counted.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it, thank you very much for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! :)
> 
> I'm afraid I have to say tomorrow I won't post anything u_u But be ready because I have the fic for day 6 and I've started with the last one! :)
> 
> I accept constructive criticism, so if you see something I could improve don't be afraid to tell me! ^w^ Also, you can leave a comment just telling me what you think about this fic or leave a kuddo :P <3
> 
> Thanks for everything, and see you in two days! ^w^


End file.
